battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:MBT LAW
Lock-Guided or Wire-Guided? I saw a gameplay from Jackfrags where he use the mbt law and fire with it without lock a vehicle or something else.... Are we sure that the MBT-LAW is really a Lock weapon and not a wire guided weapon? Or maybe it can be fire without a lock like a MK153 SMAW but i find it useless... PS: i will try to find the gameplay S3blapin (talk) 11:56, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Its wire-guided DiCePWNeD Recon| | 11:59, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Fine. So the descrisption is wrong. It says "The MBT-LAW requires that the user maintain weapon lock throughout the flight of the missile" plus some stuff about IGLA and RPG7v2 But now, i have an other question. Which is the weapon that's using Targeting lock? The FGM-172 SRAW? S3blapin (talk) 12:07, September 2, 2013 (UTC) In the article "The Road to Battlefield 4: Tweaked to the Core", it says that the MBT LAW is a "Fire and Forget smart weapon". So it function like the javelin in BF3 with a lock on target and not like a TOW and is wired-guided style... Now we need to know if it's an active radar weapon (javelin style) or a passive radar weapon (constant lock)... PS: they don't speak about Javelin, are we sure that it will be in the game? EDIT: i find it but i'm not sure of the credibility: RPG-7V2 - Fires a heavy rocket specialized in doing as much damage as possible around anywhere is impacts. Can also lock-on to laser designated targets. FGM-172 SRAW - (AT4) Fires a wire guided anti armour missile that will fly towards the point being aimed at. Can also lock on to laser designated targets MBT LAW - (against land vehicles only) A guided homing missile weapon for taking out enemy land vehicles. Achieve and maintain lock-on until the missile reaches its target. MK153 SMAW - Fires a rocket specialized in dealing direct damage to enemy vehicles. Its rocket can also lock onto laser designated targets. FGM-148 JAVELIN - A powerful surface-to-surface missile weapon which after lock-on is acquired will guide itself towards its target. Also has increased effectiveness against laser designated targets. FM-92 STINGER - An anti-air missile with a focused targeting system for locking into and guiding the missile towards long range targets. SA-18 IGLA - Has a targeting system that covers a bigger area in front of the weapon. Once a lock-on is achieved it needs to be maintained until the missile has reached its target. If the lock-on is lost it can be reacquired and the missile might still reach its target. S3blapin (talk) 09:24, September 3, 2013 (UTC) TL;DR RPG-7: Fires dumb fire rockets SRAW: Fires wire guided, you have to aim the rocket with the crosshairs LAW: Similar to the Javelin in BF3, need a lock to fire SMAW: Similar to RPG-7 DiCePWNeD Recon| | 11:48, September 3, 2013 (UTC) By the way, MBT LAW is a bit of different from the JAVELIN because you have to keep your target lock. I think it couldn't do top attack aswell. We can also see some difference between SMAW/RPG, Stinger/IGLA. SMAW is designed to kill Vehicle (direct damage to vehicle) but has a small radius RPG is designed to take out infantry (as much damage as possible around anywhere is impacts) but do less damage on impact than a SMAW Stinger is the basis fire and forget missile launcher (heatseeker), like in BF3 IGLA is a passive radar missile launcher, where you need to keep lock your target. This small difference between them make their gameplay very differente. And the way to avoid it far more complicated. S3blapin (talk) 12:07, September 3, 2013 (UTC)